a letter with love
by bloody slayer
Summary: ein einziger brief lässt Harry erkennen. Wird er sein glück finden?
1. Happy Letters

Happy Letters  
[hp/dm]  
  
Teil: 1/1  
Pairing: Draco X Harry  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur die Idee. Ansonsten ist alles Joanne K. Rowlings.  
Warnung: Slash, OOC (Draco)  
POV: Harry  
  
Noch immer kann ich mir ein glückliches Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
Ich liege hier auf meinem Bett und lese schon zum mindestens 10. mal den Brief der mich unendlich glücklich machte und damit alles veränderte.  
  
Ihr wollt sicher wissen was passiert ist oder??? Also das war so ...  
  
°Flashback°!  
  
Ich saß gerade in meinem Zimmer und schrieb an meinem Zaubertränkeaufsatz, als ein dumpfes Klopfen am Fenster mich unterbrach.  
Ich öffnete es und es flatterte eine Braun- weiße Eule herein. Sie landete auf meinem Bett und streckte mir ihren Fuß entgegen. Ich ging zu ihr, nahm ihr den Brief ab und streichelte ihr einmal über den Kopf.  
  
Hallo Harry,  
  
Sicher fragst du dich warum gerade ich dir schreibe, aber es gibt da was, was ich dir unbedingt sagen möchte.  
Schon vor langer Zeit spielte ich mit dem Gedanken mit dir zu reden, es dir endlich zu sagen, aber ich sah deinen hasserfüllten Blick und bekam Angst. Angst vor deiner Reaktion.  
Auch jetzt geht es mir nicht anders, aber ich habe wohl keine Wahl mehr und möchte wenigstens, dass nicht ich als der gefühllose Eisprinz von Slytherin in deiner Erinnerung bleibe. Wenn du diesen Brief erhältst werde ich wohl schon nicht mehr in Hogwarts sein. Naja es sei denn Asti beeilt sich mit dem überbringen.   
Vielleicht wirst du mich verabscheuen, nein Stop noch mehr verabscheuen, aber ich kann nicht anders.  
Ich liebe dich!  
  
Jetzt ist es raus. Ich habe diese Gefühle schon seit dem letzten Schuljahr. Zuerst hatte ich sie verdrängt, aber je näher meine Abreise rückt, umso mehr fressen sie mich von innen auf.  
  
Lebe wohl mein Engel  
  
In liebe Draco Lucius Malfoy  
  
Nachdem ich den Brief gelesen hatte machte sich ein ungeheures Glücksgefühl in mir breit. Ich musste Draco finden und ihm sagen, dass er nicht allein ist mit diesen Gefühlen.   
Sofort schnappte ich mir die Karte der Rumtreiber und entdeckte Draco in der Eingangshalle.  
Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte.  
  
Dort angekommen sah ich ihn auch schon an einen Pfeiler gelehnt stehen. Er hatte seine Haare nicht gegelt und sah dadurch aus wie ein Engel. Mein Herz machte einen Sprung.  
"Draco!" rief ich und er drehte sich zu mir um. Er bekam einen gleichzeitig Verwirrten, aber auch ängstlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.  
"Harry! Was?..." fragte er , " du ..." Der Rest des Satzes wurde durch meinen Finger, der sich wie automatisch auf Drac's Lippen gelegt hatte, unterbrochen.  
"Shhhhhhh" meinte ich "Komm mit" Mit diesen Worten zog ich ihm mit in Richtung Griffendor-Turm. Dort angekommen zog ich ihn mit in mein Zimmer.  
"Setz dich" sagte ich und zeigte auf mein Bett, während ich die Tür schloss.  
"Harry...! Was? Bitte erklär mir das. Mein Vater kommt mich gleich abholen und ...!" begann er " Oh mein Gott" Er hatte gerade bemerkt, dass seine Eule immer noch bei mir war.  
"Du hast den Brief bekommen." Flüsterte er und senkte beschämt den Kopf.  
"Ja das habe ich und genau deswegen habe ich dich hergeholt" meinte ich. Ich wollte gerade weiterreden, als ich von ihm unterbrochen wurde: "Bitte mach es nicht noch schlimmer. Ich habe dir mein innerstes geöffnet und wenn du mich jetzt verspotten möchtest dass tu es schnell."  
Ich war geschockt. Draco was denkst du nur von mir!!!  
Ich ging vor ihm in die Knie und hob seinen Kopf, so dass es mich ansehen musste.  
"Dray!" lächelte ich " Bitte hör mir zu ja? Ich werde dich nicht verspotten. Wie könnte ich, wenn ich doch genau so fühle? Ich liebe dich auch Dray!"  
Ich beobachtete wie sich Freudentränen in deine Augen schlichen und er mich in seine starken Arme zog.  
  
°Flashback ende°  
  
Ja so war das. Und jetzt, tja jetzt liegt er schlafend neben mir, während ich den Brief nochmals durchlese und einfach glücklich bin.


	2. Erklärungen

Also ich hab mich entschieden hier doch noch ein zweites Kapitel zu schreiben, weil ja auch noch einige Fragen aufgetreten sind.

Also erstmal ein großes Danke an alle meine Kommischreiber. Ich hab mich echt sehr darüber gefreut.

So und nun genug gelabert. Viel Spaß beim lesen und schreibt mir bitte ein Kommi :D

Erklärungen

Teil 2/ 2

Pairing: Harry James Potter/ Draco Lucius Malfoy

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur die Idee, ansonsten alles J.K. Rowling

Warnung: Slash (boy loves boy- don't like, don't read)

POV: Draco

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich in Harrys Bett auf. Ein glückliches Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Züge als ich an den vorherigen Tag dachte, aber auch die Gedanken an meinen Vater kamen wieder.

Noch bevor ich mir weiter Gedanken machen konnte wachte Harry neben mir auf und blinzelte mich verschlafen an.

„Dray... guten Morgen!"hauchte er und tastete auf seinem Nachtisch nach seiner Brille.

Ich wünschte ihm auch einen guten Morgen und kuschelte mich näher an ihn.

Eine Zeit lang lagen wir so auf seinem Bett und genossen nur die näher des anderen, doch dann würden plötzlich die Vorhänge auf gezogen und wir sahen genau in Ron Weasley grinsendes Gesicht.

Doch sein Grinsen verblasste, als er mich entdeckte. „Harry... was will Malfoy hier? In deinem Bett?"fragte er an Harry gewandt. Der Zorn war deutlich aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

Seufzend setzte mein Engel sich auf und sah seinen besten Freund fest an.

„Ron... Ich bin jetzt mit Draco zusammen. Deswegen ist er hier und ich denke was man in einem Bett macht weißt du. Das muss ich dir ganz sicher nicht erklären."

Inzwischen konnte Weasley's Gesichtsfarbe mit seinen Haaren konkurrieren, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher war ob das nun daran lag, dass Harry's Satz sehr zweideutig geklungen hat oder das er einfach wütend war. Ich vermutete eine Mischung aus beidem.

„Harry... das geht doch nicht. Das ist Draco Malfoy falls du es vergessen haben solltest. Er hat dir Jahre lang das Leben schwer gemacht und uns alle beleidigt wann immer er konnte."

Schuldbewusst senkte ich meinen Kopf.

Gerade, als ich zu meiner Verteidigung, oder eher gesagt einer Entschuldigung, ansetzten wollte meldete sich Harry zu Wort.

„Ron... ich weiß sehr genau wer das neben mit im Bett ist und ich weiß, dass Draco Mist gebaut hat, aber konntest du dir aussuchen in wen du dich verliebst? Konntest du aussuchen, dass es Hermine ist? Nein ich denke nicht. Genauso konnte ich mir auch nicht aussuchen, dass mein Herz nun mal Draco ausgewählt hat und ehrlich gesagt bin ich sehr froh, dass er mir gestern diesen Brief geschrieben hat. Ich selbst hätte nie den Mut gehabt.

Und nun sag mir Ron: Hätte ich ewig mit dem Gefühl leben sollen meine große Liebe verloren zu haben, weil ich nicht fähig war zu verzeihen?"

Harry sah seinen besten Freund erwartend ab. Dieser hatte den Kopf betreten gesenkt und begann leise und zögerlich zu sprechen: „Bedeutet er dir soviel Harry?"

Glücklich beobachtete ich wie sich die Miene meines Schatzes aufhellte. „Ja Ron. Das tut er. Ich erwarte gar nicht, dass ihr beste Freunde werdet. Ich möchte nur, dass ihr euch vertragt und euch gegenseitig akzeptiert."

Der Rothaarige begann leicht zu lächeln. „Nun gut, aber ich mach das nur dir zu liebe Harry"

Ein Blick zu Harry zeigte mir, dass ihn ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen war.

„Danke Ron..."hauchte er glücklich.

„Beeilt euch mit dem anziehen. Es gibt gleich Frühstück"mit diesen Worten war er auch schon verschwunden.

Lächelnd sah ich zu Harry und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann stand ich auf und zog mich vernünftig an. Harry tat es mir gleich.

Gerade als ich die Tür öffnen wollte um mit ihm zum Frühstück zu gehen packte Harry mich an meinem Arm und hielt mich auf.

„Draco... du musst mir nach dem Frühstück etwas erklären ja?"

Ich war etwas verwirrt. „Sicher... was immer du willst."Antwortete ich und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in mir breit machte, welches aber von Harrys strahlendem Lächeln wieder vertrieben wurde.

Zusammen machten wir uns auf zur großen Halle.

Als wir eintraten verstummte die, noch bis eben geführten, Gespräche und alles Blicke waren auf uns gerichtet. Auf uns und auf unsere in einander verschränkten Hände.

„Was glotz ihr so?"fragte ich bissig und lies mich von Harry mit zum Griffendoretisch ziehen.

Langsam wurden die Gespräche wieder aufgenommen und Harry und ich wurden von den Griffendore's mit Fragen überschüttet.

Gerade als wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war hörte ich Pansy mit ihrer viel zu hohen Stimme entrüstet sagen: „Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacy was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Anscheinend hatte sie sich zum Griffendoretisch bewegt, denn sie stand nun hinter mir.

Lässig drehte ich mich um, damit ich sie anschauen konnte.

„Pansy... wenn es dir nichts ausmachen würde könntest du wieder gehen. Siehst du nicht, dass ich gerade mit meinem Freund frühstücken will?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich ungläubig.

„Draco... das ist Potter. Du kannst doch nicht... etwas mit ihm anfangen. Was machst du wenn dein Vater davon erfährt?"

Mittlerweile hatten wir wieder die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Schüler.

„Ich kann nichts mit ihm anfangen? Sieh genau zu. Das habe ich nämlich schon und was mein Vater sagt kann dir doch egal sein. Das ist ganz allein meine Sache verstanden? Und nun verschwinde endlich..."

Ich drehte mich wieder um und ass mein Brötchen weiter.

Der Rest des Frühstücks verlief reibungslos und so machten Harry und ich uns schon bald auf zum See. Dort angekommen setzten wir uns enganeinander gekuschelt unter einen Baum.

„Draco... warum wollte dein Vater dich abholen?"fragte Harry während er sanft über meinen Bauch streichelte.

Ich sah leicht lächelnd zu ihm auf und erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte.

_Flashback_

_Ein leises Klopfen ließ mich aus dem Schlaf schrecken. Verschlafen suchte ich nach dem Übeltäter und entdeckte eine kleine braune Eule vor meinem Fenster._

_Rasch stieg ich aus dem Bett, huschte zum Fenster hinüber und öffnete es, sodass die kleine Eule hereinflattern konnte._

_Dies tat sie auch und lies sich schließlich elegant auf der Lehne meines Stuhles nieder._

_Ich kannte diese Eule. Sie gehörte meinem Vater und ich fragte mich was er denn von mit wollte._

_Es blieb nur eine Möglichkeit das herauszufinden. Also ging ich zu der Eule und nahm ihr den Brief von mir ab._

_Was ich dort las ließ mich erschrecken._

_Lieber Sohn,_

_ich habe beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit ist dich nach Durmstrang zu schicken._

_Der dunkle Lord wird immer stärker und ich werde dich nicht länger in den Händen des_

_Muggelliebenden Idioten lassen._

_Heute Abend wirst du mit gepackten Koffern in der Eingangshalle stehen und auf mich warten._

_Ich werde alles mit Dumbledore klären._

_Wag es nicht dich meinem Befehl zu widersetzen Sohn_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Mit hängenden Schultern begann ich zu packen. Irgendwie hatte ich immer noch die Hoffnung, dass irgendwas schief laufen würde und ich in Hogwarts bleiben könnte,_

_Die Chancen standen ziemlich gering._

_Nachdem ich gepackt hatte lies ich mich aufs Bett fallen und dachte etwas nach._

_Flashback ende_

Als ich endete sah Harry mich sanft, aber auch etwas traurig an.

„Wir schaffen das Dray..."hauchte er, „du musst Hogwarts nicht verlassen. Hoffe ich..."

Noch eine Weile lang bleiben wir am See sitzen und genossen es einfach zusammen zu sein.

Als wir uns auf den Rückweg ins Schloss machen wollten kam uns eine braune Eule entgegen.

Ich seufzte, als ich sie erkannte. Also schickt mein Vater mir schon wieder einen Brief, aber ich hatte mich entschieden. Ich würde in Hogwarts bleiben. Irgendeinen Weg würde es schon geben.

Entschlossen nahm ich der Eule den Brief ab und entfaltete ihn. Ein ungeheures Glücksgefühl machte sich in mir breit und ich reichte den Zettel weiter an Harry.

Dieser lächelte mich nach dem lesen warm an und umarmte mich.

Aber ihr wollt sicher wissen was in dem Brief stand oder? Ich werde es euch verraten.

Mein Vater berichtete mir mit diesem Schreiben, dass Dumbledore es ihm unmöglich machte mich mitten im Schuljahr von der Schule zu nehmen.

Also würde ich auf Hogwarts bleiben.

**La fin**


End file.
